Mobile telephones and other electronic devices often include a main memory that is used to provide relatively fast access to information such as instructions and data. One form of such a memory is a pseudo-static random access memory (PSRAM). PSRAM includes memory cells that are arranged in an array of rows and columns. Each memory cell can store a single bit of information. PSRAM is a volatile memory which means that the memory cells only store the information as long as power is provided and as long as the memory cells are refreshed on a periodic basis. If the power is turned off or the memory cells are not refreshed, information stored in a PSRAM is lost.
During normal operation, a refresh operation is performed periodically to refresh the memory cells in a PSRAM. The refresh operation may be performed transparently to the memory access by assigning a refresh window inside a normal access to the PSRAM. Unfortunately, the refresh window typically increases the amount of time its takes a host to perform a normal access to the PSRAM. The delay associated with refresh operations may cause the performance of the mobile telephone or other electronic device to suffer. It would be desirable to reduce the amount of time associated with a memory access for a PSRAM.